First Birthday
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: It's the twin's birthday! Their first birthday to be exact! Everyone's invited! PEPPERONY


**Well, here's the first one shot of the twins! Thought the best thing for starters is a birthday! :D **

**For those of you who haven't read "Baby Phase" then do so. Then you can see LOTS more Pepperony and how the twins came to be! :D **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not... You know the rest.**

(March 6th)

"Leo, don't you dare start climbing that!" Pepper called, tightening her hold on Serenity as Leo tried climbing on the counter.

She grabbed her son by the back of his pants and into her arms. She shook her head at him. "No, climbing counters is a big no no."

Leo began crying, which caused Serenity to cry. Pepper groaned. The twins were in such a moody mood that day. Maybe it was because they kept waking up the previous night. What made matters worse, was Leo had already learned to walk, and was trying to teach himself how to climb.

Serenity, thank god, only stuck to stumbling around. No climbing for her. She was the calmer and relaxed one, while Leo was active and playful.

She brought them to the couch and sat down to comfort them. Luckily getting it done within five minutes. Serenity falling asleep in the process. Leo, already trying to fight off sleep. Pepper hummed their special tune as she rocked her body, prompting Leo to sleep.

"I love you," Pepper whispered to them. "More than you can imagine."

Leo snuggled up to her chest, finally falling asleep to his mother's words. Pepper smiled as she held her two babies. Her two beautiful babies. Maybe she'd let herself get a little sleep before Tony came home.

…

When Tony came home, Pepper was sleeping with the babies, so he silently got to work. Pepper asked him to help her set up the house before the next day. The next day which was their babies first birthday. He was tempted to wake Pepper to ask her if she wanted to help, because Pepper loved to decorate things, but she looked so peaceful with the twins. So he left her alone.

He pulled the box that Pepper had stored in the closet for this special occasion. It had streamers and banners and gift wrapping, and all sorts of things.

Before he started anything, he fingered the gifts he made that were in his pockets. He wrapped them up quickly before he put them away and got to work on decorating. He remembered how Pepper explained how she wanted things. So he did what he could.

She woke up not long later, and put the twins in their cribs. Then she joined him in his decorating.

Tony stepped down from the stool he was standing on to put up some streams. Pepper was waiting next to him. He smiled over at her, holding out a pink streamer. She was about to grab it, but he pulled in away and put it in her hair.

Pepper laughed, and hugged her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pep." Tony replied giving her a kiss.

Pepper kissed him back, savoring the kiss since the twins hardly slept at the same time. She was holding onto him tightly by the time they pulled apart.

"I can' believe it's been a whole year!" Pepper said, smiling warmly.

"Me neither," Tony replied. "It will be our babies first birthday tomorrow."

Pepper rested her head on his chest. "Did you buy them a gift yet?"

Tony scoffed. "Duh, I wouldn't forget that!"

"Then where are they?"

"In our room, but I already wrapped them." Tony said.

Pepper pouted, "I'm guessing you want it to be a surprise, then?"

"Yep."

Pepper stepped away, and jabbed a finger at her husband. "It better not be a suit."

Tony waved his hands, "What? No! I would never! Plus, it's way too small to be a suit."

Pepper narrowed her eyes, "Okay, if you say so," Then she gave him another kiss. "Let's finish this up before they wake up."

"Okay."

…

(March 7th)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mabel almost screamed as she ran through the house to find the twins.

Pepper, who just barely dodged getting knocked over by Mabel, stood, shocked at the doorway and Rhodey walked in, Cynthia in his arms and Theo on his leg.

"You guys are here early." Pepper said as Rhodey unstuck Theo from his leg. Theo laughed and ran off to find the twins.

"Well, Mabel wouldn't wait." Rhodey said. "You know her."

Pepper laughed and nodded. "Yep, that's our Mabel."

…

It was later when all the guests arrived for the twin's first birthday. Happy and his family came, Howard, Roberta, and Virgil were there, and of course the Rhodes family. A few other friends were there as well.

Everyone revolved around the twins even though there was about four other kids: Theo and Cynthia and Hannah (Happy's **wife's **daughter) and Juliana, Happy and his wife's newest baby. Then again, it was the twin's birthday and not the others, but still a baby is a baby and kid is a kid. They can be just so adorable.

The grandparents, namely the grandpa's of the twins sometimes argued about who held who. They ended up switching every five minutes until they were told to share.

Pepper groaned and pointed at Tony, who somehow managed to fall asleep while Theo and Hannah ran around and Mabel squealing about how cute Leo was when he walked. Pepper was talking with Howard and her dad about how Leo and Serenity have been since they last visited, when they walked into the living room.

"See!?" Pepper said, gesturing to the sleeping Tony, who had a sleeping Serenity on top of him. "She never stops sleeping! The only time she likes being awake is when Leo is sleeping."

Her dad laughed. "Sweet heart, Serenity is the daughter of a Stark." Virgil tossed Howard an apologetic look, but laughed it off. "And you know Tony, he loves to sleep! When he's not working that is."

Howard laughed "That's my son."

Pepper smiled. "At least they make for cute pictures!"

The instant pictures were mentioned everyone joined in on taking a picture of the sleeping pair. Only at the end Theo got excited and jumped from one end of the couch and on to Tony's stomach, just missing the sleeping Serenity.

"Ow!" Tony groaned, shooting up, waking Serenity up in the process causing her to cry. Tony held on to her, to make sure she didn't fall off as he went to stand up. "Why?" He asked Theo who was looking at him innocently.

Pepper joined Tony in calming their daughter down, and that must have meant more pictures because everyone was flashing them with their cameras.

Howard walked over and hugged his son, and granddaughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Dada." Serenity said reaching out towards Tony.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy." Tony replied as she tried grabbing his nose.

He let her, until she tried pulling, then he backed off, not wanting to lose his nose. He laughed as he poked her nose. She giggled in response.

The moment was ruined when Pepper, who went off to find Leo, who ran off, shouted for Tony to go to her. So when he did, she left him with Leo, who had a stinky diaper.

At least this time, Tony was prepared and ready.

…

The party ended relatively early due to crabby babies and a bored six year old. They at least got to have dinner with everyone and everyone gave their gifts.

Howard gave the twins teething toys, and a toolset. Virgil went and bought the twins matching teddy bears which were colored the common pink and blue. He also bought them a bunch of pacifiers. Happy bought them racecars, which they tried eating so they parents put them away until they were old enough to play and not eat. Roberta made them both blankets and called it enough. While, other teething toys, nooks, and blankets were given out. Mabel brought them a bunch of stuffed animals, which was given to them as a family.

In the end, Tony decided to give them their present later with just him and Pepper.

So now, they got, the babies just fresh out of their much needed bath. They dressed them for bed and put them in their respective cribs. Tony pulled out his gifts and let the babies mess with it before he opened it for them. Inside, Pepper smiled at what she saw.

Inside small little boxes were lockets. Silver Lockets that were in the shape of hands and on the palm of each one said either 'Serenity' or 'Leo'. Inside them, when she opened them, were pictures of them on the day they were born. Serenity with her pink hat and Leo with his blue hat.

"Tony, these are amazing!" Pepper said giving him a kiss. "Where'd you get them?"

Tony gave her an incredulous look. "I didn't buy them, I made them! All by hand!"

Pepper stared. "Are you serious?"

"I am a genius after all."

Pepper hugged her husband. "I knew that. And they really are amazing."

Tony picked them out of her hands and tinkered around with them. Then he showed them to her again, and she gasped. He'd opened them up, and connected them, so it looked like each hand was holding the other.

"See?" Tony asked, smiling. "I made it so they can connect and be one."

Pepper smiled, amazed at his gift. "I love it, though they're not for me, but for my babies who can't talk. So I'll say it for them. Thank you."

"Oh," Tony said and smiled as he pulled his wife closer to him, while he kept an eye on their kids. "Once more thing, they both hold tiny tracking devices."

Pepper opened her mouth to say something but Tony beat her to it. "They're not tags, their so if something happens, we can find them as soon as possible."

"I know, I know. I knew it when you did it to our wedding rings." Pepper twisted said ring on her finger. "I was just going to say we can't give it to them until they're older, but we can hang them."

"I knew that, but the idea and time came to me, and if I kept it waiting, I never would have done it." Tony said.

Pepper nodded and hugged him.

"You're the best." She whispered to him, then she smiled at both of their kids. "Thank you, Tony."

"It was nothing," Tony said, hugging her close to him.

"No," Pepper started. "Thank you for such a wonderful family."

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Couldn't have done it without you."

**Aww~! ^.^ I just had so much fun writing that! **

**FUN FACT: _I enjoy finding out new talents that I have. It's fun to figure out what I can do. :)_**

**Some of you knew that I was in a bad mood earlier and I'm happy to say, I've calmed down. :) It's never fun to go to bed or to wake up in a bad mood.  
**

**Well, HUGS and LOVE! I will be going now, so review and you shall get cookies...nah, I'm out of cookies, how about hugs? *HUGS***


End file.
